1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to lights, and more particularly to a decorative lighting assembly comprises a plurality of illuminating units selectively arrayed in different arrangement for providing a three-dimensional light decoration.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional decorative lighting assembly, especially for Christmas tree, comprises a plurality of light units having different colored light bulbs mounted thereon integrally connected with a wire such that the conventional decorative lighting assembly can be hung over a ceiling of the house or twisted on the Christmas tree.
Since the wire is flexible, when a user wants to arrange the conventional lighting assembly in order to form a desired shape or a three-dimensional figure, the user must need a base supporter for hanging the lighting assembly thereon. Furthermore, the conventional lighting assembly is hard to form an arc shape or a curve shape such that the user may unsatisfy the result of decoration with the conventional light assembly.
Moreover, the wire usually has a predetermined length such as 25 feet long. The user always has difficulty to use since the wire is easy to intertwine together while dispensing the wire. Thus, the user cannot preset the optimum length of the conventional lighting assembly such that the exact length of the wire may be a waste of resource.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a decorative lighting assembly that capable of selectively arranging to form any structure, especially a three-dimensional figure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative lighting assembly which is easy to assemble for use and disassemble into pieces for storage and carriage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative lighting assembly that adapted for using both AC and DC current such that the decorative lighting assembly can be set up outdoors and indoors for convenience.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a decorative lighting assembly, comprising:
a plurality of illuminating units each comprising a base having at least two end terminals provided on the base, a pair of conductive arms upwardly extended from the base wherein the end terminals are selectively and electrically connected to the conductive arms respectively, a casing sealedly mounted on the base, and an illuminator detachably mounted on the casing,
a plurality of connecting frames each comprising at least two connectors at two ends thereof respectively for electrically connecting with the end terminal of the illuminating unit, so as to electrically connect the illuminating units together in such a manner that the illuminating units are selectively aligned to form a dimensional arrangement, and
a power output device electrically connected the illuminating units with a power source.